This invention is concerned with a wheeled self-propelled vehicle which can climb over and down obstacles of substantial height in relation to the length of the vehicle without losing its traction or momentum.
An object of this invention is a self-propelled vehicle assembled from individual units which are articulatedly connected to one another to allow the vehicle to be constructed in almost any desired length.
Another object of this invention is an articulated wheeled vehicle having individual wheeled units in which all of the wheels are positively driven by a single power source.
Another object of this invention is a multi-unit wheeled vehicle having individual wheeled units which share axles with adjacent units for flexibility of vertical bending to one another.
Another object of this invention is a multi-unit wheeled vehicle in which the individual units intermesh with one another for flexibility within a limited range of vertical movement and rigidity beyond that range so that the vehicle will push itself up, over and down obstacles.
Another object of this invention is a multi-unit vehicle which can be constructed in almost any desirable length with the length of the vehicle determining the height of an obstruction over which the vehicle can climb.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.